Bless the broken road
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: basically a song fic to Rascal Flatts God Bless the Broken road...one of my favorite songs...R&R but please no flames...this is my first Dramione...if you like it I may put up the other one I wrote...


Bless the Broken Road…

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter OR Rascal Flatts –a band that is one of my die hard favorites….

Hermione's POV

She stood in front of the full length mirror staring at the women starring back at her. Her best friend stood behind her making some final touches to her hair and make up.

"Oh my lord you look amazing. He is going to die when he sees you." Ginny murmured. She ran her hand over the small baby bump that could be seen, but only just.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago__  
__Hoping I would find true love along the broken road__  
__But I got lost a time or two__  
__Wiped my brow and kept pushing through__  
__I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry it's just not going to work with us." She said watching his eyes.

"'Mione please if its me I can change," he said his voice breaking.

"It's not you. I just have to find where my heart truly lies." She had said and apparated out of the flat.

*End flashback*

"'Mione," Ginny said tentatively, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," she said.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
__Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
__Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
__This much I know is true__  
__That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you_

Mrs. Weaseley entered tears in her eyes, "Girls it's time." She said. Hermione nodded and Ginny gave her a hug before scooping up her bouquet of flowers.

"See you down there 'Mione." She said as she left the house.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through__  
__I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you__  
__But you just smile and take my hand__  
__You've been there you understand__  
__It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

The wedding was being at Hogwarts. A beautiful spot for the summer wedding. Looking into the mirror one last time she turned and stepped out into the back yard. Mr. Weaseley had so graciously offered to walk her down the isle as her parents hadn't survived the war.

* * *

Draco's POV

He looked over at Po-Harry as they watched Ginny come down the isle. He knew it was only fair to have those two as the matron of honor and best man. They were married and he and Harry had become friends in a sense.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
__Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
__Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
__This much I know is true__  
__That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you_

The bridal march started up and his head shot towards the door. Even though she wasn't marrying into the family Mr. Weaseley had offered to walk her down the isle. She floated. That's what it felt like to him as he watched her glide down the isle to join him.

The dress was a white strapless with a ribbon that wrapped around the center. It was been charmed to take on two colors. Green and Silver. It seemed like an eternity before she arrived and he took her hand.

The wizard in front of them began the ceremony. His liquid silver eyes found her chocolate ones and saw tears starting to well up in them. He held both her hands in his and squeezed them. Not really listening to the wizard officiating until he heard.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be you husband?"

"I do." She said her voice barely more then a whisper.

"And do you Draco Malfoy take this women to be your wife?"

"I do," he said a bit louder then she had.

"Then I pronounce you bonded. You may kiss your bride." Lifting his wand he emitted some sparks that fell around them as stars. Before they hit the ground they became doves and flew off.

Draco pulled her to him and lifted her chin, "These beautiful eyes shouldn't hold tears," he murmured before kissing her. When he pulled back he finished, "whether it be joy or sorrow."

_Now I'm just rolling home__  
__Into my lover's arms__  
__This much I know is true__  
__That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road__  
__That led me straight to you._

He scooped her up about the waist and spun her around. He set her down a moment later and the walked down the isle. Harry and Ginny following them. The guests standing up and clapping or throwing…_was that birdseeds_…he shook his head and they headed inside

I love you Hermione," he murmured so only she could hear him.

"I love you too Draco." She said wiping frantically at her eyes. Everyone was so overjoyed for them except one. Only Draco saw the red haired man scowling at them from the last row. Draco smiled a genuine smile at the man. But it did no good. The man turned and an instant before he was immersed in the crown Draco sighed and shrugged.

She was his they had found their way together. Weaseley would have to get over it.

FIN…


End file.
